In injection systems for internal combustion engines, control unit functions, that are executed in the control units used, have to be designed according to requirements with respect to target variables and evaluation criteria of the manufacturer and the end customer, via functional parameters.
The complexities of the functions and consequently also the number of functional parameters rise with increasing requirements on the system. At the same time, however, the customer requires a simplification of the structures, since a complex software structure is only able to be handled using expert knowledge, and is difficult to apply.
The above-mentioned control unit functions offer the possibility of determining fixed settings, using a set of parameters, and in many cases also using a plurality of sets of parameters, via constants, characteristics curves and characteristics maps. One should note in this context that the complexity of the functions, and consequently also the number of characteristics maps, increase steadily. Function specialists, who in the most favorable case know the effect of each parameter, are thus able to design the functions according to the requirements of the customer.
The customer obtains his desired compromise from a multitude of optimal, possible compromises. Deviations from the requirements may be straightened out by recursion.